


Croatoan Virus

by truebluecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Idk what to tag this as, M/M, super short and sweet, sure that'll do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truebluecas/pseuds/truebluecas
Summary: With the growing panic surrounding the Croatoan Virus pandemic Hannah tries to encourage Castiel to not go home with some random man he just met. Men are clearly never prepared for quarantine!And yet somehow Castiel managed to capture the attention of the one man that actually is.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Croatoan Virus

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tweet about not going home with a man during the COVID-19 craziness because they are not prepared for the end of the world and I told my friend "It'd be hilarious if someone told this to Cas about Dean only for Cas to discover Dean is a germaphobe that lives in an actual bunker with a stock of supplies." So naturally she told me to write the fic. I haven't written anything in years, so this was kind of fun to bust out in a couple hours. Didn't really edit, so all mistakes are my own.

“He could be a serial killer, Castiel.”

Hannah is upset with him, he can tell that, but he also knows that he will not be swayed. After the week he’s had, he’d wanted to cancel visiting his best friend but decided it’d do him some good to get out of town and maybe meet new people. Granted with the big Croatoan pandemic taking over the world, they should have known that going out was not going to be very exciting. But the lack of people made for easier access to the bar and Cas needed a drink.

“You watch too many documentaries.” Cas can hear himself slurring a bit. He’d reached his limit, but that was fine. He was ready to go home with the extremely handsome man that had been chatting with him for the last hour. Or at least until they started making out in the corner before Dean suggested they get out of here. As soon as he closed his tab they could go, but the last thing Cas wanted to do was leave without informing Hannah of his whereabouts. He may be drunk, but he was not drunk enough to be that rude to his best friend, even if they were putting up a fight.

“Fine, if that isn’t good enough of a reason then at least think of the current situation, Cas! Croatoan is spreading faster than ever, we could be quarantined at any moment! Do not go to some man’s home for a hookup right now! You could get quarantined there and they don’t have clean sheets! They DEFINITELY don’t have toilet paper! Maybe he has a box of hot pockets, or a can of spaghetti-o’s, but that’s all you’d have! Is that what you want?”

Cas sees their logic, he does. He thinks momentarily on his own barren bachelor pad back home. But then he catches sight of Dean at the bar chatting with the bartender as he wraps up his transaction. He takes in his broad shoulders and his charming smile as he talks, and then he glances Cas’ way and even caught staring, Cas can’t look away. Dean grins wider and rewards him with a wink before picking up the pen to sign the receipt.

“But Hannah,” he slurs again slightly, “have you SEEN him?”

Hannah rolls their eyes with their whole body, closing off their body language to him. They’ve clearly seen they won’t win this round. Which is great cause Dean’s walking over.

“Fine. Just text me in the morning to let me know you’re alive.” They glare as Cas nods enthusiastically.

“Ready to go, Cas?” Dean drawls as he steps up next to Hannah, glancing over to see their glare.

“You better not be a serial killer.” They threaten as Cas grabs Dean’s hand and starts dragging him towards the door.

“What?” Dean laughs as he lets himself be dragged away.

Once they hit the cool air outside, Cas sobers up a bit. He doesn’t actually know where they’re heading. Thankfully Dean starts leading him towards a beast of a car, opening the passenger door for him before walking around to the driver’s side.

“I hope you don’t mind a bit of a drive. The Roadhouse has always been my favorite bar in town, but it’s a tad further from my new place than the apartment I used to have. Should only be about 20 minutes."

“That’s fine.” Cas agrees. He figures they’re just crossing town, which isn’t all that strange for a regular going to their favorite bar, but soon they’re driving down a country road heading out of town with seductive blues harmonizing with the engine of Dean’s car. As Dean talks about having restored the vehicle Cas begins to think that maybe Hannah had been right after all.

Before he can fret about it too much, Dean pulls him back into conversation and soon they’re pulling into a garage that Cas feels just appeared out of nowhere.

They climb out of the car and Dean leads him through a door and down some stairs into one of the most interesting houses Castiel has ever been in. He doesn’t get much of a look, because once they’re on level ground again Dean starts kissing him again, and it serves as the most delightful distraction as he’s led through a maze of hallways to a bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Castiel wakes up with a pounding headache and the disoriented feeling one gets when waking up in a bed that’s not their own. The other half of the bed is empty and the door cracked so Dean has to be somewhere in the house. There’s a pair of sweats and a t-shirt folded on the edge of the bed with a note that says “Making breakfast, feel free to come out when you’re ready.”

Cas throws the comfy clothes on then gropes around the clothing littered on the floor for his phone. It doesn’t have much of a charge left. He sends Hannah a text to confirm he survived the night and that he will see them later, then pockets the phone and heads off to find Dean and see if he can borrow a charger in addition to the breakfast he can smell in the hallway.

Following the sound of sizzling bacon and soft music playing Cas manages to find the kitchen. It’s a surprisingly industrial looking kitchen. It’s large with big sinks, and a fancy hood over the stove and plenty of pots and pans hanging up. Everything is silver, shiny and spotless. Amidst it all is Dean, looking perfectly in place, humming and swaying along to the song playing low out of the speakers. He turns around to plate some bacon and spots Cas.

“Morning, Sunshine!” He beams. “Hope you’re hungry, I got a little ambitious. Wasn’t sure what you’d like. Perfect timing though, I just finished.” Dean sheepishly gestures to a spread that Castiel takes in with a growing amount of awe.

Pancakes, eggs, sausage, fresh fruit, toast and jam, and now bacon are all laid out on the island next to a pitcher of orange juice and a fresh pot of coffee. Cas feels his mouth drop open a little. He quickly closes it before the drool pooling in his mouth can escape.

“You made all of this?” The way Dean blushes and sputters into rambling is answer enough.

“It’s nothing, I don’t tend to be a morning person but the routine of waking early for work can be hard to shake sometimes.” As Cas continues to look between Dean and the food with reverent awe his stomach growls and Dean laughs, “Well, dig in! I didn’t make it all for you to just look at it!”

They each grab a plate and pile it high with food before sitting at the table. They settle in to eat and start to chat.

“Your home is very interesting, Dean. It seems like a big place for just you.” Cas mentions as he cuts into pancakes before dousing them in real maple syrup.

“Yeah, it’s pretty big. Normally my brother is here with me, and sometimes his girlfriend too. Or my best friend, Donna, will come by for a visit and stay a few days. That’s really why I love it, you know? I like having my friends and family around, and I have plenty of room for them. 

“I don’t know if you noticed when we got in last night, but you probably have seen where there aren’t any windows?” Cas hadn’t and he starts looking around at the mention. “This place actually used to be a bunker back in the day before my grandfather bought it and repurposed it. He was a little eccentric, but I always loved visiting growing up. As he got older I moved in to help him out, and when he passed he left it to me.

“I’ve been thinking of opening a wing as a bed and breakfast, but haven’t gotten around to planning that out yet. In the meantime I’m happy to have people over as often as they like. I keep a good stock of food around just in case. Nothing brings people together like good food.”

Cas shares that he could burn water and they laugh and launch into stories of misadventures in the kitchen. The conversation continues to flow and as they wrap up their meal, Dean takes their plates and cleans up. Washing the dishes and wiping down the counters as he continues chatting with Cas. At some point he seems to grow self conscious and at Cas’ inquiring head tilt he admits “I’m a bit of a germaphobe. It’s not a big deal, but I like to get everything clean so it’s not growing bacteria and contaminating the space more than it has. And with the Croatoan virus going around you can’t be too careful, right?”

Cas is nodding along, but at the mention of the virus he suddenly remembers Hannah’s worries from the night before and laughs.

“What’s so funny?” Dean asks, smiling quizzically at Cas as he gathers himself.

“Oh, just thinking of how Hannah was telling me that I should consider not going home with you because men aren’t clean and have no food in their homes so if there suddenly is a quarantine called I’d be doomed to having to survive with dirty sheets and a can of speghetti-o’s. Meanwhile, you turn out to have an excellent stock of food, clean up after yourself and you live in an ACTUAL bunker!” He’s off in a fit of giggles again and Dean joins in.

“If they need a place take refuge they’re more than welcome to join us. I have the space.” Dean gets out as he catches his breath.

“I’ll be sure to let them know.” Cas grins back.


End file.
